You're Not A Jerk?
by NiatheWickedLover
Summary: Fiyero is forced to drop his pretense self-absorbed and deeply shallow manner when he has an asthma attack in front of Elphaba. STORY PROMPT IDEA BELONGS TO ANASTASYANADYA. ONE-SHOT.


**Hello everyone! So, ****_anastasyanadya_**** gave me this prompt and asked me to write a story based on this idea. Now, with me being the type of person who never passes up a good idea, agreed to write one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Prince Fiyero Tigelaar of the Vinkus walked the ground of Shiz University, his nose high in the air. The ground he walked on was being worshiped by all the girls, except for Elphaba Thropp. The mysterious green girl of Shiz was the only one who didn't pay the Prince the time-of-day. She stuck to her book, avoiding him as much as possible.

Fiyero turned the corner and headed straight for the door. Elphaba was headed in the same direction.

"FIYERO, WAIT!" a voice called out. Elphaba looked up and saw someone running towards her. Before she could say 'Dear Oz', she was pushed to the ground. "THE GREEN BEAN ALMOST _TOUCHED_ YOU!"

"Thank you, Miss ShenShen," Fiyero said, walking into the building, not even bothering to look back at Elphaba.

Elphaba forced herself to her feet and gasped in pain. She slowly lifted her foot, pain shooting from her ankle. She carefully walked to the infirmary.

Elphaba hurried to Dr. Dillamond's class, which was hard considering her ankle was sprained and had to be bandaged. She took her seat in the back of the classroom as the lecture began.

"Fiyero!" Galinda Upland called at the end of the class, running up to her boyfriend.

"Hi, Galinda," Fiyero smiled, giving his girlfriend a kiss.

Elphaba limped towards the door, her books in her arms and her gaze on the ground. She suddenly tripped, her books flying across the floor.

Galinda gave the green girl a hard glance before pulling Fiyero out of the room. Elphaba looked up and bit her lip, determined not to cry.

The professor, Dr. Dillamond, looked at Elphaba before collecting her books for her. After picking up her books, he took her arm and helped her to her feet.

"Thank you," Elphaba whispered to the Goat as he handed her book to her. The Goat nodded as Elphaba left the room for her next class.

* * *

Later that evening, Elphaba was sitting under a tree, an apple in one hand and a book in the other. Her ankle didn't hurt as much anymore, but she still had a slight limp. She was peacefully reading under the tree until she realized the sun was going down. There wasn't enough light for her to read, so she went back inside. When she returned to her dorm, she found the room empty, just the way she liked it. She had no desire to be in the same room as the blonde bubblehead of a roommate. She quickly changed into a simple navy blue nightgown and climbed into bed, curling up with her book.

Galinda walked in a few minutes later from her date with Fiyero.

"Miss Galinda," Elphaba greeted curtly.

"Artichoke," Galinda muttered.

"How was your date with the hansom Vinkun prince, what's-his-name-again?"

"Fiyero. And it's none of your business."

"Ah, and how is said-Vinkun-prince?" Elphaba asked. She really didn't want to talk to Galinda. She just loved to drive the blonde crazy.

"As I said before, it's none of your business."

Elphaba decided to drop the conversation. "Alright. Since you do not wish to hold a conversation w-"

"Who would want to have a conversation with you?" Galinda hissed. "You're the artichoke. The green bean. No one would ever want to be your friend. Much less talk to you. Goodnight!" Galinda walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

Elphaba's eyes widened at Galinda's words. She wasn't surprised. She didn't expect to be the most popular girl at the University. She just didn't expect Galinda to sound so much like her… father. Sighing, she put her book away and climbed under the covers. She turned away from the bathroom door, not wishing to see Galinda for the rest of the night.

* * *

Elphaba woke up before the sun the next morning, like she always did. She looked over and saw Galinda still peacefully asleep. As quietly as she could, she slipped out of bed and into the bathroom. She took out her bottle of oils. They discovered she needed to use oils as a child. She could still remember the doctors pouring water on her arm, causing her skin to sizzle and burn. When she finished freshening up, she opened the door, and jumped back when she saw Galinda standing there.

"Did you just… wash?" Galinda asked.

"What concern of yours is it?" Elphaba asked, brushing past her and grabbing her bag.

"It's just that… the water wasn't running," Galinda said, suddenly becoming suspicious.

"Were you standing outside the door the whole time?" Elphaba asked, her voice rising.

"No! I was merely asking."

Elphaba rolled her eyes and started for the door. She turned around to face Galinda once more. "Like you said before, it's none of your business."

* * *

"Miss Elphaba, Master Fiyero, can you two please stay for a while?" Dr. Dillamond called at the end of his lecture.

Elphaba and Fiyero walked up to him. "Yes, Dr. Dillamond?" Elphaba asked.

"I have you most recent essays," Dr. Dillamond said, holding up two pieces of paper.

"What about them?" Fiyero asked, itching to leave.

"Well, Miss Elphaba did an exceptional job, as usual," Dr. Dillamond smiled, giving Elphaba her essay. "Master Fiyero, on the other hand," his smile quickly vanished. "That's another story. So, Miss Elphaba, I was wondering if you would be willing to tutor Master Fiyero."

"TUTOR?!" Elphaba and Fiyero exclaimed.

"Yes," Dr. Dillamond nodded. "Tutor."

"B-But I… I… can't," Elphaba stuttered.

"Miss Elphaba, none of the other students are as capable as you. I am very busy and can't seem to make enough time to re-teach my lectures," Dr. Dillamond explained.

"Alright," Elphaba muttered, her eyes on the floor.

"It's settled, then," Dr. Dillamond smiled, clapping his hooves together and ushering the two out of the room.

"Be in the library tomorrow after lunch," Elphaba said before walking away.

_Just great,_ Fiyero thought. _Now I have to be tutored by the artichoke. What could be worse?_

* * *

Tutoring day came the next day. Fiyero was dreading it from the moment he woke up. He dragged his feet across the floor all morning. After he finished his lunch, he considered ditching Elphaba, but the green girl was standing right behind him.

"Time to go," she said, as she started walking towards the library.

The library was fairly empty, considering the fact that no one came in there, except Elphaba and now… Fiyero. After about ten minutes, Fiyero asked if they could stop.

"You haven't even opened the book. You seriously can't be tired!" Elphaba hissed.

"Well, I never asked for this in the first place!" Fiyero argued.

"And you think I did? You think I asked to tutor the dumbest person at Shiz."

"HEY! I'm not dumb!"

"Oh, right! You're just the shallow and self absorbed Prince who dances his way through life."

"You're just the green girl!"

"You're just the airhead who doesn't care about anyone!" Elphaba shouted, completely forgetting they were in the library and they were supposed to be quiet.

"You're just the –" Fiyero stopped. His hand suddenly rose to his chest and he started couching.

"Fiyero? Are you okay?" Elphaba asked, suddenly concerned for the Prince.

"F-Fine," Fiyero said as he started wheezing.

Elphaba went from concerned to terrified. What was happening to Fiyero?

Fiyero's breathing became very rigid as the wheezing continued. His face was paling and Elphaba was panicking. She suddenly noticed a bulge in Fiyero's pocket. She reached inside and pulled out an inhaler. Thinking quickly, she shoved the mouthpiece into Fiyero mouth and pushed the canister. She heard the medicine begin released into the prince's mouth. She pulled out the inhaler and waited. Fiyero's breathing slowly returned to normal and his face regained its color.

"E-Elphaba?" he asked, catching his breath.

"Are you okay?" she asked, placing a green hand on his lap.

"Fine," he said, scooting away.

Elphaba gave him back his inhaler. "Where did you get that?" he asked, snatching it away from her.

"Your pocket, brainless," Elphaba said, narrowing her eyes.

"What were you doing in my pocket?" Fiyero hissed.

"I was hoping for more of a 'Thank you so much for saving my life, Elphaba. Even though I've bullied you without mercy ever since I set foot in this school.'"

"You didn't answer the question."

"I was trying to help. You were having trouble breathing. I was just trying to help. Why didn't you tell me you have asthma?"

"Why would you care?" Fiyero said, looking back at Elphaba.

"Because, despite what most, no… all, people may think, I actually have a heart. I have feeling and I care about others, even if they don't care about me."

"I'm sorry. I'm just insecure about it."

"You're insecure?" Elphaba asked, raising an eyebrow. Fiyero shot her a hard look. "Sorry… continue," she muttered.

"I was never able to run around a lot and play with the other kids," Fiyero confessed.

"So, you try to make up for it by being shallow and self absorbed?" Elphaba asked.

"Sort of," Fiyero said. "Listen, you need to keep this a secret."

"I will. And… as long as we're exchanging secrets… I have one, too."

"Really, what is it?" Fiyero asked, suddenly interested.

"I-I'm allergic to water," she whispered.

Fiyero laughed. "Y-You're allergic to water? That's impossible! How can someone be allergic to water?"

"How can someone be born green?" she asked, gesturing to herself.

Fiyero stopped laughing. "I'll prove it," Elphaba said as she grabbed his hand and ran out the library.

They went back to Elphaba's room. Turning the key and pushing the door open, Elphaba dragged Fiyero into the room. Thankfully, Galinda was still having lunch with her friends.

Elphaba disappeared into the bathroom. When she came out, she was holding a cup of water.

"Watch," she said, slowing pouring the water into the back of her hand. As soon as the droplets of water made contact with her hand, Fiyero heard a sizzling sound. He looked down and saw burn marks forming on Elphaba's hand.

"Elphaba!" he exclaimed, running to get a towel. He gently pressed it on Elphaba's hand, causing Elphaba to wince in pain.

"D-Do you believe me now?" Elphaba asked, pulling her hand away.

"You didn't have to do that," Fiyero said.

"No, I didn't. But would you have believed me?"

"Well… probably not. I'll tell you what, you keep my secret and I'll keep yours."

"Deal," Elphaba agreed. Fiyero wasn't sure, but when he looked at her, he thought he saw a small smile playing on the ends of her lips.

"Now," Elphaba said, snapping Fiyero out of his gaze. "Weren't we supposed to be studying?"

"Oh, yeah," Fiyero said, taking Elphaba's hand and walking with her back to the library.

* * *

**Okay, everyone! Nominations for the Greg Awards are over. It's time to vote! Go to Glitter-Bunnii's profile for the rules. Good luck to all!**


End file.
